(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat generating unit, a fixing unit, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In recent years, to achieve an energy-saving and convenient fixing unit and image forming apparatus that require short rise time, there is a demand for reduction in heat capacity of a heating source, such as a heater, and a member to be heated, such as a fixing belt, of a fixing unit and image forming apparatus in which a fixing belt is heated by a heater (heat generating unit) disposed inside an endless fixing belt, through heat conduction.
Such a fixing unit and image forming apparatus having reduced heat capacity tend to cause overheating due to the small heat capacity, so, there is also a demand for a mechanism for preventing fuming and smell due to overheating, occurring when the temperature control becomes defective.